Joan Watson
Joan Watson is a consultant detective for the NYPD along with her partner Sherlock Holmes. She was originally Sherlock's sober companion, but when her contract ran out, they decided that Sherlock would take her on as an apprentice. Biography Background Joan is the daughter of Mary Watson, and sister of Oren."The Leviathan," aired December 13, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 10. CBS. Directed by Peter Werner, written by Corinne Brinkerhoff & Craig Sweeny. Her father had an affair, but her mother took him back."Pilot," aired September 27, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 1. CBS. Directed by Michael Cuesta, written by Robert Doherty. Joan was valedictorian of her class in medical school."Child Predator," aired October 18, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 3. CBS. Directed by Rod Holcomb, written by Peter Blake. When Joan was a surgical resident, she became romantically involved with Liam Danow, whom she had met when he was her patient. He later started doing drugs, and Joan hosted an intervention and drove him to rehab. Although he was better when he came out, he started doing drugs again a while after."You Do It to Yourself," aired December 6, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 9. CBS. Directed by Phil Abraham, written by Peter Blake. Later, when she was a surgeon and lost a patient, she was suspended for two months. As she couldn't trust herself anymore as a surgeon, she let her license expire."Lesser Evils," aired November 1, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 5. CBS. Directed by Colin Bucksey, written by Liz Friedman. After her relationship with Liam, she had learned a lot about how to deal with drug addicts, so when she decided to leave medicine, she saw it fit to become a sober companion. She takes Sherlock Holmes on as a patient after his father hires her. Season one When Joan meets Sherlock, he claims he needs no help to stay sober, as he tells her he is done with drugs. He suggests she should take the six weeks she's supposed to be his sober companion, and spend them as a holiday instead. After a fight, Joan says she'll request a new sober companion for him, but she later changes her mind and stays after Sherlock apologizes. According to Sherlock, she hates her job as a sober companion, but loves what he does. She denies this, but he claims that someone who needs two alarm clocks to wake up in the morning, is not enjoying her job. When Sherlock's father invites her and Sherlock out to dinner, Sherlock tells her that his father never shows up. She decides to go anyway, and at the restaurant she meets a man posing as Sherlock's father. Joan believes it is Mr. Holmes at first, but when he starts asking strange questions, she knows something is up. The man turns out to be Sherlock's friend named Alistair, a struggling actor, although he states Sherlock only hired him through his agent and that they've never met before. Joan later shows up at the bookstore Alistair works at, and asks him to tell her about Sherlock's past. She gets to know more about Sherlock's past with drugs, and about a woman named Irene. When she returns home, she asks Sherlock to tell her about the woman."Flight Risk," aired November 8, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 6. CBS. Directed by David Platt, written by Corinne Brinkerhoff. When Joan's family visits, Sherlock defends Joan's decision to work as a sober companion to her mother who doesn't approve of her current occupation. Joan thinks her mother, Mary, doesn't like Joan's job because of selfish ."]]reasons, but Mary tells her that she thinks being a sober companion doesn't seem to make Joan happy, and notes that when they talked about Sherlock's work, Mary saw a spark in her, which she hasn't seen in a long time. When Joan's time with Sherlock is almost up, he offers to train her as a consulting detective. Joan refuses and says she has already taken on another patient."Dirty Laundry," aired January 3, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 11. CBS. Directed by John David Coles, written by Liz Friedman & Christopher Silber. When a criminal from Sherlock's past brings up the memory of his past love, Joan decides to stay even though their time together is up, lying to Sherlock, telling him that his father had retained her services."M.," aired January 10, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 12. CBS. Directed by John Polson, written by Robert Doherty. When Sherlock's ex-drug dealer Rhys comes to him for help on finding his kidnapped daughter, Joan becomes worried that Sherlock will be tempted to start doing drugs again. Rhys offers to give Sherlock drugs, but Sherlock turns down the offer, and tells Rhys he never wants to see him again."A Giant Gun, Filled with Drugs," aired February 7, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 15. CBS. Directed by Guy Ferland, story by Christopher Silber and teleplay by Corinne Brinkerhoff & Liz Friedman. Sherlock later reveals he has known that Joan stayed on as his sober companion even though his father told her not to. He tells her he is grateful that she stayed when he needed it, but claims that after some time, she stayed for herself as well, and proposes again that she should stay on as his apprentice. He tells her to take some time to think on it. She later accepts, and Sherlock starts teaching her."Details," aired February 14, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 16. CBS. Directed by Sanaa Hamri, story by Robert Doherty and teleplay by Jeffrey Paul King & Jason Tracey. Although she lived with her clients when she was a sober companion, she had her own apartment. She was evicted from her apartment when the man she had let stay there shot a pornographic film in it."The Deductionist," aired February 3, 2013. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 14. CBS. Directed by John Polson, written by Craig Sweeny & Robert Doherty. When she later became Sherlock's apprentice, she decided to continue living at the brownstone until she could find an apartment. Appearances Photos Every photo of Joan Watson on this wiki can be seen here. Family tree Trivia *First line: Hello? Yeah, I'm coming to get him in-- I'm sorry, did you say he escaped? *Is a New York Mets fan. *Owns an iPhone, and a Blackberry."One Way to Get Off," aired November 15, 2012. Elementary, Season 1, Episode 7. CBS. Directed by Seith Mann, written by Christopher Silber. *Lived a few blocks away from Cobble Hill seven years ago when The Balloon Man took his first victim. *Zadie Smith is one of her favorite authors. *The fact that Joan's brother is named Oren is an inadvertent homage to Lucy Liu's character in Kill Bill, named O-Ren Ishii.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARStaff). "Inadvertent homage to Lucy's character in Kill Bill, O-Ren Ishii?!" December 14, 2012. See also Arthur Conan Doyle's Dr. Watson on Wikipedia, which Elementary's Joan Watson is based on. References Category:Joan Watson Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Main characters Category:Living characters Category:Residents of New York City Category:Season 1 characters Category:Consultant detectives Category:Residents of The Brownstone Category:Characters working for the New York Police Department Category:Residents of Brooklyn Category:Residents of New York Category:Residents of United States